


Snowflake Whispers

by irphanfic



Series: Snow [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oneshot, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irphanfic/pseuds/irphanfic
Summary: Dan and Phil end up at Phil's flat after Dan fell on ice at the start of their second date.A movie marathon, popcorn and slip ups happen.You could say it's a complete second date.





	Snowflake Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is part 2 of my Snow series! You can read part 1 by clicking on the link or my profile if you want. 
> 
> I want you to know that english is not my first language so I apologize if you find any typos or mistakes, my fics are only proofread by me so I'm sorry.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy my stories and any type of feedback is welcome!

Phil opened the front door of his flat, letting Dan go through it first as they took their shoes off, hanging their coats and beanies on the wooden hangers that were in the hallway, the warm instantly making them both feel better in contrast to the cold that was outside.

''Do you think your wrist will be okay without any bandage?'' was the first thing Phil asked. After his fall in the ice he was worried and wanted to make sure he was okay.

Dan looked at his wrist and moved it a bit apparently it wasn't that bad, it didn't hurt so it should be fine. He could survive without any bandage or anything now. ''I think I will be okay, I will tell you if it hurts again, okay?''

Phil nodded before speaking again. ''Let me get you some sweatpants so you can change, okay? The bathroom is right there. You can leave your jeans in the towel rack, they are next to the heating so they will dry, don't worry'' Phil smiled at him, leading him through the hallway, pointing at a white door that was a bit open, ''there is a hairdryer just in the cabinet if you want to dry your boxers. I guessed you wouldn't want to wear one of mine... it would be a bit awkward, right?'' Phil chuckled.

Dan just nodded as a blush extended on his cheeks. Who would have thought he would have to blow dry his boxers on his second date? Not him, that for sure. So he decided on muttering a short ''thanks'' as Phil ran through the flat to what Dan supposed it was his bedroom, where he heard some opening of drawers, only to see him come back a minute later with a pair fo black sweatpants that he handed to Dan.

''I will wait for you in the lounge, it's the second door to the left, okay? I expect you to have already a movie in mind by the time you come!'' Phil happily said, offering Dan a wide smile and turning around to go to the lounge.

Dan waited till Phil was out of sight to close the bathroom door and leaning his back against it, sighing before a small smile appeared on his face.

By far this was the strangest date he had ever had. He had fallen down in the ice in the middle of a park and wet his pants, but it didn't matter because it happened with Phil. In less than two hours he had showed him what a caring and attentive man he was, and also the sweetest. He couldn't ask for more to be honest.

Dan shook his head, messing his curls a bit as he got out of the daze he was in, putting getting out of his jeans and boxers before searching the hairdryer and starting to dry the later...

Okay, this was going to take a while. Was he in mood for action or comedy? Cartoons maybe? Yeah, it wasn't going to be easy to choose...

___________

Dan walked into the lounge only to be surprised, his mouth widening instantly as he looked around to see what the blue eyed had done. Phil had arranged the sofa with some cushions and blankets so it was like a fort, a sheet covering it all so it was all like a cocoon. There were even some fairy lights and candles lighting up the room, a nice smell of popcorn reaching his nostrils instantly.

Phil was putting one last pillow on the floor when he spotted Dan, ''so, did you decide on a movie yet?'' walking closer to him as the brown eyed just kept staring at everything.

''Phil... what...?'' he ignored Phil's question, he was still to impressed to articulate more than that.

''I wanted to do something nice for you after the day you have had... hope it's enough, I couldn't think of more with such short time.'' Phil said as he scratched the back of his neck and touched Dan's left hand, finally grabbing his attention and making their eyes met.

Dan stared at him, mouth opening and closing before finally having thought of something ''Phil, I don't know what to even say I... This is amazing, believe me. Thank you, really. Thnak you.''

Phil let out a little sigh and smiled at him, ''you're welcome, Dan.''

He laced their hands together, taking a few steps closer to the fort, drawing back one fo the blankets so they could climb inside it, sitting down next to each other on the comfy couch, sinking down into many of the cushions surrounding them now and grabbing the only blanket that was probably left in Phil's flat right now to cover their legs.

''Do you mind sharing a blanket? I think I have some other left in my bedroom if you want.'' Phil went to stand up but Dan was faster and grabbed his forearm, tugging him down into the sofa again, making him sit closer than they were before.

''No, I think after all you have done I can bare to share a blanket with you, don't you think?'' Dan said, making both of them laugh a bit as he arranged the blanked better around them.

Dan spotted some food bowls by the coffee table and Phil's laptop that was connected to the tv. ''So, you didn't answer me earlier... which movie do you want to watch?''

''I have been thinking and you may find this weird but I haven't seen the Back To The Future movies yet. I have been wanti...'' but Dan couldn't finish his sentence as he heard Phil take a sharp intake of breath.

''You are telling me you haven't seen the Back To The Future triology?'' he cautiously said, as if measuring every word, looking at him as if he was mad.

Dan shook his head 'no' as he sheepishly smiled at him. He had never seen them because his parents never really showed them to him, and even though he had heard of them he never got the opportunity to see them.

''Okay, that's it. You are in for a Back To The Future marathon. They are going to blow your mind, I'm sure.'' Phil said as he grabbed his laptop and easily put the first movie on, setting it down on the floor so the light didn't bother them as the film proyected on the tv.

Dan leaned back further into the cushions as he blindly searched for Phil's hand under the blanket, making Phil look at him, instantly offering him a small simle that dan mirrored. Phil leaned back too, after picking the bowl of popcorn and settling it on their thighs, shoulders touching as he let Dan trace random patterns at the back of his hand, sometimes making it's way under the sleeve of Phil's jumper so he could caress his arm too.

Dan didn't know what was better, the adventure Marty and Doc were having or seeing Phil mouth almost every dialogue of the movie, sometimes muttering the words of the sentences. He could only smile at it. It was endearing to be honest.

A loud noise startled him and focused his gaze on the movie again, glad to know he hadn't missed much of the plot and could still follow it fine.

Dan had to admit this second date had really improved and he couldn't think of anything more to make it better.

___________

The had finished the first movie, Dan commented a few points of it after they had decided on doing a short bathroom break and now the second one was over too.

''I cannot believe they made 2015 look like that. It was never that cool!'' Dan complained as the credits from the second movie of the triology rolled.

''Yeah, all fans were waiting for this to happen but I guess reality didn't get to achieve that level of awesomeness'' Phil said, looking down at the bowl of popcorn where only a few were left. ''You want those?''

Dan looked at the bowl and shook his head, remembering thow Phil had told him on their first date that popcorn was one of his favourite foods. ''Nah, you eat those. It's your favourite, right?''

''You remembered?'' Phil surprisedly asked, wide eyed.

Dan frowned, ''Why wouldn't I? You told me on our first date...''

Phil shrugged and looked into the bowl, bringing some popcorn into his mouth, ''No, it's nothing...''

But Dan sensed there was more into it. He kind of guessed it was related to someone not remembering this kind of details of Phil. Like his favourite food or movies... Little things that made you know someone better.

''I'm not going to ask you or pressure you to tell me but, you can tell me if you want to.'' Dan laced their fingers together and squeezed, making Phil look back at him, who offered him a small smile. Dan continued speaking, not really having seen the blue eyed's gesture, ''Not now or today of course, or if you want you can now but I...''

Phil smiled and leaned in, cutting Dan's ramble with a peck on the cheek. ''I don't think I'm ready to tell you now but, thank you.''

Dan blushed as he stared at Phil for a moment, enjoying the soft smile on his face. He was sure he had a dumb face on right now, embarrassing himself. Trying not to look more stupid than he already believed he was, he tried to pick some popcorn to distract himself but Phil quickly moved the bowl out of his reach.

''Hey! You said you didn't want any!'' Phil fake-complained as he tried not to laugh.

''Well, I want some now.'' Dan put as an excuse, trying to sound credible.

Phil sighed, smiling, bringing the bowl back to his lap, ''Okay, you can have some but...''

''But what?'' Dan inquired him, frowing. What was Phil playing at?

''But...'' Phil picked some popcorn from the bowl and slowly lifted his hand, bringing it closer to Dan who suddenly caught up with Phil's intentions and gladly opened his mouth, letting Phil feed him the salty snack, ''I'm feeding it to you.'' Phil finished his sentence at the same time Dan chewed, both instantly smiling at the cheesiness of the actions that made them burst out laughing.

Once the both of them had stopped laughing Dan spoke again, ''Is this too cheesy for someone who who doesn't like cheese?'' letting Phil know that he remembered more of him. That he still wanted to know more of him, hoping Phil would notice he remembered this little detail he had also mentioned last time.

Phil beamed at him, letting the brown eyed know he was thankfull he had rememebred again. Dan was also glad he had managed to keep in mind that detail. Just seeing Phil smile like that was worth it.

''Well, it's suposed to be cheesy right?'' Phil answered, both of them laughing softly till Dan talked.

''C'mon, but the last movie on, I'm quite excited how this one goes... I hope it has more flying skates.''

''You are not even ready for this one...'' the blue eyed said mysteriously before grabbing his laptop and putting the last movie on, sushing Dan as he tried to ask about why he had said that. Was this more futuristic? Did they go back to the prehistoric era?

''Shut up and enjoy the movie!'' Phil almost shouted, leaning his head on Dan's shoulder, making himself comfortable, putting his right arm over Dan's stomach.

Dan instantly tensed, not really knowing why. The movement had been really sudden and took him by surprise, but it was nice to have Phil's weight against his body. It was comforting,

''Is this okay?'' Phil asked, his voice sounded shy and almost quiet. Dan really didn't know if it was because he didn't want to disturb the movie or because he felt really shy about this gesture.

Dan realaxed and lifted his arm and put it around Phil's shoulders, caressing it a bit, ''Yeah, of course it is.''

And it really was okay. More than okay.

___________

By the time the credits of the last movie were rolling neither of them moved, still in the position they had adapted by the start.

''Did you enjoy the movies?'' Phil suddenly asked, lifting his head from Dan's shoulder, looking at his profile, admiring the few moles that he could find on his cheek.

Dan hummed as he nodded, turning his head around and looking into Phil's eyes, not really minding he was that close.

''I'm impressed. I think they could be one of my favourites.''

''Yes! Mission achieved! They are one of mine, I watch these movies at least once a year!'' Phil excitedly told him, making Dan softly laugh at how enthusiatic he was about the films.

''Yeah, I've noticed you mutter the dialogues sometimes.'' Dan commented, making the blue eyed blush as he ducked his head as if he was ashamed, ''It's cute, really. I need to thank you for agreeing to watch them, I really enjoyed them.''

''Well, I'm glad. At least I will have a boyfriend that will like them, I mean, they are awesome, what more could...'' Phil stopped speaking as he noticed what he had said. Boyfriend. Wait. Had he really said the word 'boyfriend' out loud? His mind was racing. He was thinking as Dan as his boyfriend but what of Dan had other idea? This could not be happening.

''Boyfriend?'' he heard Dan ask. Phil stared at him open mouthed but quickly averted his gaze down to his hand that was playing with the hem of the blanket. Phil couldn't look at him now. Not after this. Phil was sure he had already screwed up his chances, so he better explain it. He took a deep breath and began speaking.

''I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking what I was saying. I don't know why but in my head I had you as a potential boyfriend I think, but I assumed and I'm sorry. I understand if you don't really want to be with me, I mean...''

Phil didn't have time to finish as soft lips touched his, a hand caressing his cheek, bringing him even closer, lips moving against his. Dan was kissing him. Dan. Was. Kissing. Him. This was one of teh best dates of his life, he was sure. If not the best.

The blue eyed finally reacted by moving his lips, lifting his arm to latch a hand around Dan's nape so he could have a better grip on him.

They both separated for a bit before diving in for another kiss, this one with open mouths, letting their tongues discover each other, a few little moans making tehir way out of their throats.

''After all of this do you think I wouldn't want to be your boyfriend?'' Dan inquired teasingly, once the kiss was over, smiling at Phil's reddened face.

''You really want to be my boyfriend?'' Phil asked to assure himself. It wasn't that he didn't trust Dan, because he did, but after all they had only gone on one date. Two if you counted this one...

Dan nodded, ''Of course I want to. Didn't those kisses give you a hint?'' he said smiling.

Phil mirrored his smile and pulled a thinking face, ''I think maybe I need a few more clues...''

The brown eyed rolled his eyes but still leaned in, giving Phil a peck on the lips, followed by a few more that were not that innocent anymore.

Neither of them expected their second date to end like this, but it was a better scenario than anything that they had imagined before, that for sure.

At least it had stopped snowing the next morning so Dan could return home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this story! You can follow me on Tumblr at irphanfic.tumblr.com to know the updates of my phanfics or if you want to prompt me anything. See you next time! :D


End file.
